


In-Betweens

by sunnysidedown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/pseuds/sunnysidedown
Summary: Expanded scenes and moments in-between.





	1. and the next song played

**Author's Note:**

> From the show I'm getting the vibe that it focuses more on Yuuri falling in love with ice skating again (which is killing me slowly). His background relationships evolve too but that's not the main, main focus of the show. (I got this from the how Yuuri and Victor's relationship progressed so abruptly from episode 4 to episode 5). I wish to believe that it happens at a normal pace (I love them slow burns) but since it looks like between each episode significant amounts of time will pass not everything can be shown about how their relationship has evolved; we just get the results. Thus here we are. The in-between moments where Yuuri slowly discovers what love is and how he falls in love with Victor.
> 
> I don't have _time_ right now so these are just shorts. Eventually I'd like to make these into a proper series.
> 
>  **tl;dr:** Ficlets about off screen moments between Yuuri and Victor.

The song played through once and Viktor smiled and motioned Yuuri to lie down next to him, offering a headphone.

The song played again and Viktor settled into the sheets.

The song finished…

And next song played and Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to move quite yet, content and at peace with emotion the music brought. He looked over to Viktor and he lay with his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face. Yuuri would leave after the one song.

And the next song played and Yuuri didn’t move.

And the next song played and Viktor did move but it wasn’t to kick Yuuri out. He yanked on the covers until Yuuri got the message and slid under them.

And the next song played and Yuuri’s heart pounded to the song’s upbeat rhythm.

And the next song played and Makkachin settled across their legs.

And the next song played and Yuuri let the breath he was holding slowly leak from his lungs, releasing with it every bit of tension from within his body.

And the next song played and Yuuri noticed it was uncomfortably warm sharing body heat with another person (and a dog).

And the next song played and he noticed it was a little nice too.

And the next song played and an arm, a hand bumped his under the covers.

And the next song played and their fingers twisted around each other until they were tangled.

And the next song played…

And the next song played…

And the next song played…


	2. What is Love Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That beach scene from episode 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Baby don't hurt me.~~ Anyway, have you seen episode 6? Oh my god!  
>  (Also, pretend this chapter doesn't exist and skip it. It's so meh.)

A father figure?

Yuuri thought of his dad’s soft face, wrinkled with age and hard work. He thought of him watching his performances at home in their restaurant, not understanding the terminology but being excited and supportive regardless. No, this wasn’t Victor.

 

A brother?

Yuuri thought of Phichit, his rink-mate and the closest thing he has had to a brother. He thought of how easily they get along, sharing smiles and following each other’s results online. But no, this also wasn’t Viktor.

 

A friend?

Yuuri thought of Takeshi’s broad grin and strong hugs. He thought of the warm welcome back, the old childhood memories of learning the sport they all love, the free access to their rink even after losing touch for years. This just wasn’t Victor.

 

A…Lover? The word itself caused a stir within Yuuri's gut.

He thought of Yuko, his first love. It was childish, young puppy love, the result of proximity and the emergence of hormones. He thought of that one woman in Detroit with her pushiness and buries it in the back of his mind. It was better left forgotten. This wasn’t Victor either.

 

Who was he to him?

Yuuri thought of the feeling churning in his gut whenever he thought of Victor. It was somehow different to anything he has ever experienced. It was an offered tissue during a break in practice, it was the sounds of blades scrapping ice, it was the feel of the wind and the smell of the sea, it was the caress of a cherry blossom in the spring, it was clothes covered in dog hair, it was hand offered after nasty fall, it was the early morning workouts and the following soak in the hot springs, it was a shared meal after a long day, it was the hug before a competition, it was coming home to hear soft snoring, it was comfortable, it was all consuming. That’s what it was. Yuuri didn’t have a name for it other than Victor. Victor was Victor and that was all Yuuri wanted him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General feeling: :\


	3. Point of Contact: A-side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to the forehead touch from episode 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to 'What is love part 2'? Haha...who said these would be in order? Who said there had to be a part two? jk

Victor placed his hand over Yuuri’s balled up fist. Victor was saying something motivational: seduction, pork cutlet bowls, women, personal charm? But today Yuuri couldn’t concentrate on those words. He could only see the man in front of him. The way Victor squeezed his hand in support shot bolts of lightning up his arm. It was like the time he had to get a CT scan. The liquid contrast the nurse had injected into the IV entered his bloodstream and burned through his veins. With Victor’s hand on his, he could feel a slow moving heat scorch a path up his arm and to his heart. From there it was like a busy airport sending planes filled with Greek fire to every part of his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and settling somewhere in the center of his abdomen. And one thing became evident: He wanted the man before him more than anything.

* * *

The moments before Yuuri started his performance were his and Victor’s only. The few precious minutes where the crowd would blur out of existence, where the only thing in focus was Victor (his hands, his arms, his eyes, his voice, his breath), this was what Yuuri was holding on to. It stood for everything he believed love to be. The faith, the trust, the desire, the passion. This was theirs and Yuuri was going to show them (himself, Victor, the world) exactly what that meant.


	4. Point of Contact: B-side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forehead touch from episode 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh these are so short. Happy Wednesday everyone.  
>  **Edit post-ep 7** (this was ready yesterday but I wanted to post it today and): ooooooh my god. It happened. It actually happened! I have to revise some of my ideas now. Oh my god.

Yuuri intertwined their fingers before leaning in and touching their foreheads together. It stung a little with the force behind it but Victor didn’t mind, couldn’t mind when Yuuri stared him straight in the eye and said, _“Don’t ever take your eyes off of me.”_ Like Victor even had a choice. First, he was his coach and despite what others thought, he took his job seriously. It was his pride as a skater and a promise he made with Yuuri on the beach that day in May. Second was Yuuri himself. He was beautiful, on the ice and off and Victor loved him. He loved watching him skate; he loved his focus, passion, and dedication to the sport. He was like a siren attracting sailors from around the world with his breathtaking performances, flaws and all, and if they weren’t careful, they’d be pulled down and consumed. It was already too late for Victor.

Victor noticed something was different today. Yuuri’s warm up was a mess, he was so lost in thought. If the signs were correct, Victor braced for tragedy, or so Victor would have before Yuuri leaned in with an intensity that made his pulse race and his blood burn. Air caught in his chest like he forgot how to breathe and Victor wasn’t so sure what would happen now.

The moment broke when Yuuri skated away, but the warmth of his forehead against his remained until the music started and everything faded into the background to shine a spotlight on the only person who really mattered to Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what is quality.


	5. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri took some nasty falls in practice and Victor decides to give Yuuri a massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cleaning out my rough drafts.  
> This chapter bumped up the rating to M just in case.

“Yuuri,” Victor called as Yuuri pulled his shirt over his head. “You’ve got some bruises from your fall earlier.”

Yuuri straightened and winced as he tried to look at his back over his shoulder. “I guess so, they’re not so bad. I’ve had worse.”

Victor eyed the blue-black-purple that colored his shoulders, elbows, and peeked out from the waistband of his pants. He remembered those days. “Come here, Yuuri.” Victor said and sat in front of a couch in the men’s locker room. He patted the floor in front of him.

Already used to Victor’s antics, Yuuri followed his instructions. “What’re you- Cold! Victor your hands are cold!” Yuuri startled as Victor placed his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Ah, sorry,” Victor said but didn’t actually let go. “I’m giving you a massage. It’ll help promote blood flow and hopefully you won’t be as sore tomorrow.”

Yuuri relaxed. A little. Victor got to work.

He started with a gentle back scratch using his short nails to ease the tension from Yuuri's body. It morphed into small circles with his knuckles to search out knots. He found a particularly painful one he could tell by the way Yuuri locked up, relaxed, and then sighed as the muscle released.

Victor was mesmerized. Yuuri's skin was smooth and white. His back was dotted with small brown moles. There was one in the very center of his shoulders. Before he knew it, he leaned forward and brought his lips to it like it was a drip of chocolate. Victor felt Yuuri's shiver as he blew on the spot his lips once covered.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked, half turning.

Victor leaned forward, pressing his body fully to Yuuri's back, and hooked his chin on his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"What are you-Aaaah!" Yuuri started again as Victor slid his hands down his sides and ghosted his fingers over his abdomen. "Your fingers are still cold!"

Victor leaned his head up to whisper, "Well then, you better warm them up." He slid his arms up Yuuri's chest and Yuuri caught one of his hands in his and began to run it through his hands. Victor smiled. When Yuuri was satisfied he grabbed Victor's other hand from ideally tracing a circle around his belly button and repeated the action.

While Yuuri was distracted, Victor gently scratched his fingers down Yuuri’s stomach and slipped his hand below his waistband until his fingers tangled with wiry hair.

Yuuri gasped, leaned back boneless, and let go of Victor’s other hand. He turned his head and Victor fulfilled the silent request and kissed him. It was a little sloppy from the angle. More lips to cheek than lips to lips. His newly relinquished hand moved up over Yuuri’s chest.

They stayed like that with Victor’s hands doing less massaging and more exploring until finally tensions rose and “Ah…Ah…Vic-“ Yuuri gasped out.

Victor removed his hand from Yuuri and kissed the spot right behind his ear before whispering, “Perhaps we should finish this massage at home, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing out "Well then, you better warm them up" just about killed me. It's so cheesy.  
> (What happened to 'What is Love Part 2)(lol uh...)


End file.
